Guilty Beauty love
by Confined-cookie
Summary: What happens when Haruhi goes to Kaoru's house to study?


Guilty Beauty Love

The crime is that God made me beautiful…

The me that is reflected in your eyes is what's wrong...

"Is it really alright for me to come to your house and study with you? On such short notice?" Haruhi asked Kaoru.

"Its not problem, Haruhi. Nobody will be there besides me, you and the butlers and the helpers." He replies, getting ready to step out of the limo. "Why are you so worried anyways?"

"Well, you know, I'm about to go to the Devil twin's house, but its nothing really..." She said sarcastically.

"Ha-ru-hi." He said. "Expect the worst, but still hope the best."

_The punishment is that I'm filled to the brim with love…_

_But still, I'll probably end up loving you..._

"Now come on, we're here."

_Guilty Beauty Love…_

The help carried their things into the house.

"Now, let's go up to our room and study, huh?"

"That's what I came for anyway…"

Haruhi notices on the way up the stairs:

"Where's Hikaru?"

_Open the door, step forward and welcome to the world of dreams…_

_I will escort you; I kneel and place a kiss on your hand…_

"Oh, he said that he forgot his homework. I told him we could share, but he wanted his own."

The two enter the room, Haruhi notices that there's one of everything but the only thing with a double were the nightstands.

"Why do you share everything?"

"Because we like the same things."

"But aren't you two _too_ close?"

"I don't know, what's _too_ close?"

"Never mind."

_Even a shy goddess glances toward the Lucky Guy…_

_I'll heal your weary heart…_

"Want to listen to music?"

"Um... Sure. What do you have?"

"You can pick, if you like."

_The crime is that everything I touch falls in love…_

_The you that had your heart stolen away are not to blame…_

"Host Club Mix?"

"Oh. That's a bunch of songs we sung when Kyoya got that studio."

"Y- You mean…That Kyoya-Senpai and Mori-Senpai are in that too?"

"Yup. They have really good voices, too."

_Kyoya singing? _She thought. "Oh, yeah." _I won't venture THAT far into them yet…_

_The punishment is that I offer an infinite amount of love…_

_But still, you'll probably end up touching me…_

"You know, Haruhi, you'll have to sing sometime too."

_Guilty Beauty Love…_

"Uh huh…"_ Don't count on it. _"Say, what's Tamaki-Senpai's song about?"

"Why?"

"Because I think Honey-Senpai's song is about bunnies and cakes, Mori-Senpai's about Honey-Senpai, but I have no idea what Tamaki-Senpai's is about."

"Well, what about Kyoya-Senpai's?"

"Oh please, Kaoru. I'm not even going to go there."

"Well, he said it was something about this girl he really liked, and how he hoped she liked him in return."

_The moon that floats in the night embraces me and the you is the burning sun…_

_The two of us meet and it's too bright, there are no shadows…_

"So anyway, let's study." Kaoru says, breaking the silence.

Some time into it all…

"Why do you guys worry about me all the time?" Kaoru was startled by the question.

"Because we can. We know how you've been raised to rely on yourself, and we respect that. But at the same time, you don't overlook things in life going by you; You just take it as you go along. You don't take care of your safety; you only care about those around you. We, the host club are all one family. Why do you think we al have names? You may not know it, but we all love you very much."

_When I send a bouquet of passion, Cutie Lady…_

_Here, you are always a Heroine._

"Yeah…But-"

"And a family that plays together stays together, right?"

Haruhi couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'm glad I'm part of the Host Club family."

_The crime is that God gave me these lips…_

_The wrong is that I invited you into this dream…_

"Well, I'm glad you're glad."

They both moved closer for a kiss.

_The punishment is that too much love pours upon me…_

_But still, you'll probably end up being attracted to me…_

"Kaoru! I'm back!" Hikaru barged through the door as the two pulled away.

"Hi, Hikaru. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yeah. Oh, Haruhi's here?"

"Welcome back, Hikaru…" She said, slightly irritated.

_Guilty Beauty Love…_

* * *

_Authors note: I made this at 4:29AM at night because I couldn't sleep. The song is "Guilty Beauty Love" by Tamaki in the soundtrack. Of course, its translated, so it may or may not make sense. Please review:D_


End file.
